


My Little Christmas

by Kyuu



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Bunnies, Christmas, M/M, my little pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuu/pseuds/Kyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun buys a pony. Zhou Mi fails at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, Simin asked [Skylark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark) to write her a QMi fic about ponies. So Larky [wrote her something awesome instead](http://archiveofourown.org/works/227936). And _I_ wrote about ponies.

"What do you mean you don't celebrate Christmas?"

Zhou Mi fidgets and refuses to look Kyuhyun in the eye. "It just wasn't something my family did? I mean, most Chinese people don't. We have the Lunar New Year Festival the next month, and I'm not... y'know." He rather emphatically attempts to explain what 'y'know' is with gestures. Kyuhyun stares, confused, because he really doesn't. "...religious," he finishes after a moment.

"Oh," Kyuhyun says and clears his throat. "Christmas doesn't have be about religion." He pauses. "But don't let Siwon know I said that. It's about..." Kyuhyun actually has to think about what else Christmas is about. "It's about spending time with family and friends. And goodwill and peace on earth." Zhou Mi looks unconvinced. "Hey, I'm not _that_ mean." Zhou Mi raises an eyebrow. "Okay, and about getting off from work. And presents," he concedes.

"Presents!" Zhou Mi says.

"It's about the other stuff, too," Kyuhyun says. "But yeah, mostly about the presents."

"Are you going to get me something?"

Kyuhyun sputters. "You said didn't celebrate Christmas."

"Now's as good a time to start as any," Zhou Mi says. "We don't really get presents for Lunar New Year. Except red envelopes. Actually, those probably count. But anyway," he says, "I want a pony."

Kyuhyun stares. "You want. A pony," he repeats. He should've known Zhou Mi's rather dubious fashion choices would translate to other things in life. Maybe he should've explained that Christmas wasn't about getting _anything_ you wanted.

Zhou Mi frowns. "I can't have a pony?"

Kyuhyun sighs. "No, I'll get you a pony." He'll figure something out.

Zhou Mi beams. "Great! What would you like, Kuixian?"

"Surprise me," Kyuhyun says dryly.

 

Zhou Mi stares at Kyuhyun's present in his hands. "What is this?" he asks.

"You wanted a pony. It's a pony," Kyuhyun explains rather patiently.

"It's, um, very nice," Zhou Mi says.

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. "It's a My Little Pony. My sister played with them growing up."

"So you think I'm your sister?"

"What? No! _Ew_ ," Kyuhyun says and makes a 'do you even know what you're saying' face. "That's - that's not. That's just gross." He lets out a frustrated sigh. "You wanted a _pony_. It's not like I could get you a real one. Who would take care of it while we're both in China? Nevermind where you would even keep it. It's not exactly like you can put it in the dorm."

Zhou Mi pouts. "But –"

"This is compact, okay? You can put it in your manpurse." He grabs the pony out of Zhou Mi's hands and takes out a hairbrush from the packaging. "Look, you can even brush its hair." He brushes it a couple of times, as if he needs to show Zhou Mi how to brush pony hair, before shoving everything back at Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi stares at the My Little Pony before sighing and picking up the brush, running it through the pony's mane with notably less enthusiasm than Kyuhyun. "If we didn't live in the dorms, would you have gotten me a real pony?"

"Yes," Kyuhyun says without missing a beat, though he really, probably would not.

Zhou Mi hm's and continues brushing the pony's hair, seemingly content. "It's a nice gift, Kuixian," he says after a moment.

Kyuhyun lets out a breath of relief that he hadn't known he had been holding.

"I like it," he says. He puts the pony down, walks over to Kyuhyun, and pushes his hair to the side before leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. "Just what I wanted."

Kyuhyun snorts. "Where's my present?"

 

Kyuhyun stares at the box in his lap, suddenly regretting giving Zhou Mi free reign. The box has holes. And _moves_. Perhaps he should've qualified that statement with "pleasant surprise."

"Open it!" Zhou Mi says, leaning over Kyuhyun's shoulder across the back of his chair.

Kyuhyun unwraps the yellow bow tied around the box before slowly opening the top flaps. A pink nose pokes out and nudges his hand. Kyuhyun blinks.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, but then I walked past a pet store and saw this and knew it would be perfect," Zhou Mi chatters as he walks from the back of Kyuhyun's chair to the front, momentarily taking the bunny and moving the box to the floor before placing it in Kyuhyun's lap again. The brown and white ball of fur curls against his arm, and reflexively, Kyuhyun's other hand moves to stroke the side of the bunny's ear.

"Isn't she cute?" Zhou Mi coos. "And smart too! Her name is Qiuyin, and I taught her to come over when you call for her." Zhou Mi looks up at Kyuhyun, smile wider than the sun. It falters when he sees the rather upset expression on Kyuhyun's face.

"Kuixian?" he asks. "D-do you not like it?"

Kyuhyun's voice wavers a little. "You named my bunny?"

 

"Oh my _God_ ," Kyuhyun snaps. "Stop playing with that. We have to be on stage in five minutes."

"If I stop now, Rarity's hair is going to be a mess," Zhou Mi says as he braids the pony's hair.

"Who the hell cares, it's not real. Hurry up and get ready, or we're going to be late."

"That's mean. You hurt Rarity's feelings. _She's_ going to be upset if her hair is less than perfect." Zhou Mi frowns. "Besides, this wouldn't have been a problem if you'd just gotten me a real pony."

"Yes," Kyuhyun says, "but you _named my bunny._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Zhou Mi's pony is [Rarity](http://www.hasbro.com/mylittlepony/en_US/play/details.cfm?guid=1b03b79b-19b9-f369-10e8-d2d56966309c). And yes, I took the quiz to figure out which My Little Pony Zhou Mi is. I have ~~no~~ many regrets.
> 
> originally posted 2010.12.23


End file.
